Juegos de playa
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Unas vacaciones en un lugar paradisíaco, y una pasión inexplicable que surge con una primera mirada. Genzo x Lily y Taro x Maderique.


**Juegos de playa.**

_Cancún, México._

Lily Del Valle estaba harta. Cierto era que había entrado a trabajar para ganar dinero, pero eso de ser la típica camarera sexy la estaba hartando. Juan, el estúpido tipo que estaba a cargo, les había ordenado a todas las camareras que usaran un minúsculo traje negro como uniforme, cuya falda muy ajustada les llegaba a medio muslo y cuya blusa tenía un escote tan pronunciado, que el conjunto parecía sacado del vestuario de una película erótica. La única ventaja que Lily sacaba de ese trabajo era que podía ver a muchísimos famosos, e incluso, conseguir autógrafos. Ya varias personalidades habían desfilado por el lujoso hotel y Lily había pasado por la vergüenza de ver a más de uno sin ropa, antes de que cualquiera de los despistados huéspedes atinara a cubrir sus miserias. Ya en alguna ocasión, Lily también había encontrado a parejas enfrascadas en "el mañanero", aunque cuando esto ocurría, era rara la ocasión en la que alguno de los participantes se diera cuenta que habían sido descubiertos en plena movida. Obvio es, Lily no estaba ahí por morbo, sino porque necesitaba el dinero para pagar sus estudios de Medicina, por lo que, cuando se encontraba en alguna razón comprometida, ella prudentemente se daba la media vuelta y se retiraba del cuarto.

Genzo Wakabayashi llegó junto con toda la Selección Japonesa al lujoso hotel ubicado en una de las mejores playas de México. Todos sus compañeros estaban embobados, ya que todo el personal femenino del hotel estaba vestido con ropa diminuta y ajustada.

- Ve nada más qué chicas.- dijo Jitto.- Bien que dejaría que alguna de ellas me limpiara lo que quisiera.

- Yo también.- acordó Soda, mirando de reojo a una de las _hostes._

- No me caería nada mal invitar a salir a una de ellas.- murmuró Ishizaki.

- Anda, si quieres puedes ser más urgido.- lo regañó Taro.

- ¿Qué?.- Ishizaki se encogió de hombros.- Creo que muchos de nosotros pensamos lo mismo.

Varios de los chicos asintieron con la cabeza, sólo Genzo permaneció imperturbable, como siempre. Se apareció de pronto una de las _hostes_, una chica morena de cabello negro y de baja estatura, aunque muy linda, frente a ellos. Llevaba puesto un bonito vestido verde claro estampado y de tirantes, y una flor exótica en el cabello.

- Bienvenidos sean al _Royal Beach Cancún_.- dijo la joven.- Mi nombre es Maderique, y a nombre del pueblo mexicano les doy la bienvenida a este país.

- Muchas gracias.- respondieron todos, muchos de ellos sonriendo como bobos.

- Vaya que sí.- definitivamente, el que más se había quedado con la boca abierta había sido Misaki.

- Les daremos un cóctel de bienvenida y después los conduciremos a sus habitaciones.- anunció Maderique.- Les pasaré, además, el número de mi localizador, cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca solo llámenme.

- Cualquier cosa, ¿eh?.- Ken Wakashimazu miró de arriba abajo a la chica.- Ya creo que lo aprovecharé.

Misaki frunció el entrecejo. Genzo, divertido, se dejó conducir hasta el _lobby_ en donde alguien le dio una bebida preparada. De pronto, sus ojos se toparon con un tremendo escote, demasiado prominente para pertenecer al uniforme de camarera que usaba una chica. Ésta tomó las toallas que se le habían caído al suelo y puso una pierna sobre la barda. Genzo admiró esa pierna de talle largo y buen bronceado, y cuyo muslo aterciopelado le despertaron el deseo de acariciarlo. La chica además tenía un rostro hermoso y el cabello más sedoso y brillante que Genzo hubiese visto en una mujer.

- Lily, date prisa, que los jóvenes están por entrar a las habitaciones.- le dijo otra camarera a la chica.

- Ya voy, Deb.- respondió Lily.- Se me cayeron las toallas.

Lily alzó brevemente la mirada y se topó con los ojos negros de Genzo. Ambos se sonrieron fugazmente y ella se marchó a toda prisa, sin olvidar ni una sola de sus toallas.

- Sí que hay cosas interesantes por ver.- murmuró Genzo, mirando el vaivén de las caderas de la chica.

Lily, mientras tanto, rogó para que le hubiese tocado la habitación del hombre que acababa de ver. Cierto es que solo lo miró por unos instantes, pero Lily inmediatamente se dio cuenta que Genzo era un hombre atractivo al que muy seguramente valdría la pena ver después... Sin embargo, ella no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, ya que se le fue encima todo el trabajo, debido a que dos de sus compañeras se reportaron enfermas, así que a las camareras restantes les tocó hacer el triple del trabajo. Muchas horas más tarde, Juan llamó a la central de las camareras, sitio en donde se dejan los carritos de la limpieza y en donde se cargan los utensilios de baño, como jabón, papel higiénico, shampoo, entre otras cosas, para regañar a la chica.

- ¿Dónde demonios está Lily?.- gruñó Juan.- Díganle que el huésped de la 3222 está esperando su toalla.

- Ya voy.- gruñó Lily.- Tengo el triple de cuartos por hacer, y sólo dos manos.

La chica tomó un par de toallas limpias y se dirigió a la habitación ya mencionada. Ella entró con la llave maestra, sin tocar, y se pasó directamente hasta el baño, ya que Juan había dicho que el huésped deseaba la toalla cuanto antes.

-  
¿Hola? Aquí dejo las toallas que….- Lily se calló abruptamente, sonrojándose en seguida.

Genzo estaba bañándose en ese momento y no le puso seguro a la puerta, así que Lily lo vio completamente desnudo. La chica se quedó con la boca abierta puesto que el portero tenía un buen cuerpo, fuerte y musculoso, además de otra cosa que llamó la atención de ella.

- P-perdón.- Lily se puso colorada a más no poder.- A-aquí están sus toallas...

- Gracias.- Genzo se avergonzó también, pero no se apresuró mucho para cubrir su desnudez, y sonrió al darse cuenta que ella era la misma camarera sexy que había visto unas horas atrás.

- Me voy.- dijo Lily, sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Genzo.

- Antes de que te vayas.- pidió él.- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

- ¿Cuál?.- balbució ella.

- ¿Podrías tallarme la espalda?.- preguntó Genzo, con voz seductora.

- Eh, no, no me está permitido... .- comenzó a decir Lily.

Pero ella se detuvo. Genzo estaba ahí, completamente desnudo y con agua cayéndole sobre el cuerpo, sería una idiota sino aprovechaba... Aunque si Juan se enteraba, o si algún huésped la descubría, Lily sería puesta de patitas en la calle de forma inmediata, y adiós a sus sueños de completar el último año de la carrera…

- No es correcto que me inmiscuya con los clientes del hotel.- respondió Lily.- Además, no tengo esponja… Y no somos _ese_ tipo de hotel…

- Oye, tranquila, que sólo te estoy pidiendo que me talles la espalda, no que me hagas un servicio especial.- replicó Genzo.- Y puedes usar tus manos.

Lily se sintió como una idiota por haber sugerido que la petición de Genzo tenía un doble sentido, así que se apresuró a obedecer, enjabonándose las manos para masajear la espalda desnuda del portero. Sin embargo, esas manos femeninas parecían haber cobrado vida propia, y fueron bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al firme trasero de Genzo. Lily lo apretó un poco, y él soltó una carcajada.

- Lo bueno es que no son _ése_ tipo de hotel.- la sonrisa de Genzo tenía cierto toque de malicia.- Sólo te dije la espalda.

- Lo lamento mucho.- se disculpó Lily, haciéndose de inmediato hacia atrás.- Le suplico que no me reporte, me marcharé cuanto antes.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Lily salió del cuarto a todo correr. Genzo volvió a clavar la vista en las caderas de ella, pensando en lo que sería tener a la chica cerca. Él terminó de bañarse, un tanto desilusionado, y se puso una de las toallas alrededor del cuerpo. Mirándose al espejo, se preguntó qué fue lo que realmente acababa de pasar, y lamentó haber sido tan descarado delante de la joven.

- Seguramente, debió pensar que soy un depravado.- Genzo le recriminó a su reflejo.- Ella sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo, y fue mi culpa por no ponerle seguro a la puerta.

Sin pensar más en el asunto, Genzo se vistió y al poco rato llamó a Misaki, a través del teléfono de la habitación.

- ¿Estás listo para bajar a cenar?.- le preguntó.

- Te veré en el restaurante.- respondió Misaki.- Aun no me he metido a bañar.

- No vayas a pedir toallas limpias.- dijo Genzo, inmediatamente.

- ¿Por qué no?.- se sorprendió Taro, por la petición inusual de su amigo.

- Por nada.- Genzo carraspeó.- Te veré abajo.

Y colgó sin dejar que Misaki respondiera. Algo extraño había pasado, y es que a Genzo no le gustaba la idea de que la chica que lo había visto en el baño se encontrara también con Misaki desnudo, pues Lily le había gustado, y mucho. Sin embargo, la preocupación de Wakabayashi no estaba fundamentada, ya que Taro se había prendado de otra de las trabajadoras del hotel.

Rato después, tras haberse bañado y cambiado, Taro bajó al área del restaurante, y vio que Maderique estaba sentada en el _lobby,_ sola. Misaki siguió un impulso y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia ella.

- Hola, ¿puedo sentarme?.- preguntó él, con una sonrisa alegre.

- Claro.- Maderique le sonrió a su vez, con dulzura.- ¿Necesita algo en particular? ¿Algún paquete de viaje o algún pase de cortesía?

- No, nada de eso.- negó Misaki, con la cabeza.- Sólo quiero charlar un rato. Espero no molestar…

- No es molestia.- respondió ella, sin dejar de sonreír.

Después de un rato de charla, se hizo muy evidente la atracción entre ambos jóvenes, tan era así, que a Taro se le olvidó que Genzo lo estaba esperando para cenar.

- ¿Te gustaría ir a pasear a la playa?.- preguntó él, inocentemente.

- Claro.- sonrió Made.- Contigo, iría al fin del mundo.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del _lobby_, y se dirigieron a la playa, para caminar a orillas del mar. El agua fresca les besaba los pies, produciéndoles una sensación muy agradable. Pronto, el ruido y las luces del hotel quedaron atrás, y Taro y Maderique se encontraron solos y rodeados de agua, arena y tranquilidad.

- Hace una noche hermosa.- comentó Maderique, sólo por decir algo, pues llevaban mucho tiempo sin decir palabra.

- No tan hermosa como tú.- murmuró Taro.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Taro no se pudo controlar más y besó a Maderique, abrazándola con fuerza, pues era demasiado fuerte el sentimiento que experimentaba por ella.

- Te he buscado por todo el mundo, Maderique.- murmuró él, entre beso y beso.- Al verte, supe que al fin te había encontrado. ¿En dónde habías estado?

- Esperándote en mis sueños.- respondió ella, suspirando.

Los jóvenes continuaron besándose y se dejaron caer en la arena. Los besos fueron aumentando de intensidad y las caricias no se hicieron esperar... En algún punto, Maderique empujó levemente a Taro y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Ella estaba tan excitada como él, y la playa les brindaba un refugio seguro.

- Wow.- murmuró Taro, al tiempo que también se desnudaba.

Ambos cuerpos desnudos cayeron sobre la arena y comenzaron a amarse, fundiéndose en uno solo... Los labios de Taro se deshicieron en besos y palabras dulces, mientras sus manos se convertían en caricias apasionadas. Sólo la Luna y el Mar fueron testigos de esa tórrida pasión…

Genzo se sorprendió mucho cuando Taro apareció una hora y media más tarde y con cara de satisfacción. El portero ya había ordenado un par de bebidas, después de haber cenado con Ishizaki, Izawa, Kisugi y Taki. Éstos últimos andaban cazando chicas, aunque ninguno había tenido éxito.

- ¿En dónde estabas?.- preguntó Wakabayashi, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.- Pensamos que, a lo mejor, te habían secuestrado.

- Por ahí, pidiendo servicio especial.- respondió Misaki, feliz.

- ¿Servicio especial?.- a Genzo no le gustó cómo sonó eso.- ¿A una camarera?

- No, a una _hostes_.- respondió Taro, pidiendo una cerveza.

- ¿Tan pronto ya ligaste con una _hostes_?.- se sorprendió Genzo.

- Para ser tan mayor, eres bastante ingenuo.- se rió Taro.- ¿Nunca te has preguntado el por qué vengo todos los años a Cancún?

Y fue en ese entonces cuando Wakabayashi entendió las cosas. Hasta ese momento, nadie había entendido el por qué Taro Misaki viajaba todos los veranos a Cancún y siempre al mismo hotel... Y al ver pasar a Maderique, Genzo supo que su suposición no era del todo errónea... Horas antes, cuando ella se presentó ante la Selección Japonsea, actuó como si nunca en su vida hubiese visto a Misaki, pero el resplandor en los ojos oscuros de la chica demostraba todo lo contrario. Wakabayashi sonrió al entenderlo todo, y se dijo a sí mismo que Misaki no era tan tonto como aparentaba ser. A la mañana siguiente, en la playa, Genzo vio pasar a la camarera que le talló la espalda la noche anterior (junto con otras cosas), y se preguntó si a él también lo atraparía una extranjera. La joven lo vio también, y corrió a esconderse, quizás por el miedo a que Wakabayashi la acusara con su jefe; sin embargo, Genzo no lo hubiera hecho nunca, pues aún tenía deseos de hacer lo que no pudo empezar la noche anterior...

Lily había decidido que, antes que hacer cualquier otra cosa, se haría cargo de la habitación 3222, la que pertenecía a aquél enigmático personaje extranjero que le había pedido que le tallara la espalda la noche anterior. Ella había pedido a varias de sus compañeras que le cambiara la habitación, pero ninguna quiso hacerlo, alegando que se trataba de una _suite_, y que ésas eran las peores de limpiar, por lo grandes que eran. Ni modo, Lily tendría que seguir ocupándose de la habitación, aunque con el temor de que, en cualquier momento, Genzo llegara acompañado del gerente y la corrieran a ella a patadas por propasarse por un huésped.

- Oye, Lily.- la llamó Deb, mientras ella intentaba limpiar la habitación a toda prisa.- Juan nos quiere ver.

- ¿Para qué?.- protestó Lily.

- Para regañarnos, ¿qué más?.- Deb puso los ojos en blanco.

La joven, a regañadientes, dejó la habitación a medio arreglar, y fue con Deb para que Juan las amonestara. El sujeto les dijo que debían ser más rápidas y exactas, ya que la temporada alta estaba en su máximo apogeo y para el fin de semana todas las habitaciones estarían ocupadas.

- ¿No van a contratar a más personal para cubrir al que faltó?.- preguntó una enojada Lily.- ¡Estamos haciendo el trabajo de tres personas!

- No te quejes, Del Valle.- respondió Juan, mirándola de arriba abajo.- Que mientras más habitaciones tengas, más propina juntarás. Además, éste es el único verano en el que trabajarás con nosotros, ¿no? Para el otoño, nuestra pequeña camarista saldrá del capullo para estrenarse de médica.

La chica contuvo las ganas de abofetearlo. Si bien ella ya se había librado, al parecer, de ser despedida por propasarse con uno de los huéspedes, definitivamente no se salvaría si golpeaba a su jefe directo. Sin embargo, Lily maldijo en su interior la hora en la que a Deb se le ocurrió la idea de trabajar como camaristas durante las vacaciones de verano para poder ganar dinero y así graduarse de la universidad.

Y había algo peor que Juan, algo peor y mucho más peligroso: el joven extranjero de la habitación 3222. Lily había visto muchas cosas en el hotel. Muchísimas. Eran muchas las parejas que habían sido sorprendidas teniendo sexo en la cama, en la mesa, en el baño, en donde fuera, así como también habían sido sorprendidos muchos hombres desnudos, pero ella siempre se había mantenido al margen… Por lo menos, hasta que Genzo Wakabayashi se le atravesó en el camino… Sea como fuere, ése era un tema vedado, mejor era preocuparse por terminar rápido las cosas, antes de que Juan volviera a regañarla.

- Ese Juan es un idiota.- gruñó Lily, al tiempo que se ponía a tallar la tina del cuarto de baño de la habitación 3222.- Si no fuera porque me urge el trabajo, hacía mucho que me habría largado…

- ¿Largado a dónde?.- preguntó una voz masculina, a sus espaldas.

Ella no se había dado cuenta que el regaño de Juan había tardado mucho, de manera que, cuando regresó a concluir sus labores, no se dio cuenta que el huésped de la habitación 3222 estaba por volver… Genzo, al llegar a su habitación, se había dado cuenta que el carrito de las camareras estaba estacionado afuera y, con una sonrisa maligna, cerró la puerta de su cuarto con llave y puso la cadena. Él se acercó al baño y lo primero que vio fue el trasero y las piernas de la mexicana, y Lily no se dio cuenta que Genzo había llegado hasta que él habló a sus espaldas.

- ¡Ah!.- Lily se puso colorada a más no poder.- Perdone, ya me voy.

- ¿Por qué tan pronto?.- Genzo le cerró el paso.

- Porque tengo muchos otros cuartos qué limpiar… .- contestó ella, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- No me digas… Pero aun no limpias el mío… .- él se acercó más a ella.

- Ya está limpio… .- ella luchaba por escaparse.

- Sólo dime tu nombre.- pidió Genzo, tutéandola.- Es todo lo que deseo saber.

- No sería correcto.- respondió Lily.- Yo trabajo aquí, usted es un huésped…

- Un huésped que nunca dirá nada si tú tampoco lo haces.- replicó Wakabayashi.- Sólo te pido una noche.

- Decídete: ¿quieres una noche, o quieres saber mi nombre?.- ella también lo tuteó.- No creo que puedas obtener las dos cosas.

- Lo intentaré.- Genzo la tomó entre sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él.

Lily sabía que estaba haciendo mal, pero la atracción entre ella y Genzo era demasiada, y se dijo que, por una noche, podría romper las reglas. Genzo besó primero sus labios, mordiéndoselos muy suavemente al principio y después con más energía, mientras que sus manos acariciaban el pecho de ella. Lily aun se resistía, si alguien los descubría le iba a ir muy mal pero… Los labios de Genzo bajaron a su cuello y ella ya no se pudo seguir resistiendo… Él la cargó, y ella rodeó su cuerpo con sus piernas. Así fusionados, Genzo la llevó a la cama, en donde la recostó. Las caricias fueron subiendo de intensidad, y en algún momento, la ropa comenzó a estorbar. La blusa de Lily desapareció, pero su falda se enrolló en su cintura, aunque eso pareció no molestarle a Genzo, cuya ropa había ido a parar al suelo. Era mucho el deseo y poco el tiempo para saciarlo, pues a pesar de todas las precauciones tomadas, Misaki o Ishizaki podrían llegar, o incluso, también podría aparecerse algún empleado del hotel, preocupado por ver el carrito de la limpieza afuera. Sin embargo, el estrés de ser descubiertos los excitaba aún más, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes que Genzo le hiciera el amor de una manera desesperada, mientras Lily le clavaba las uñas en la espalda y se perdía en el sexo de ese hombre desconocido. Los dos cuerpos se fusionaron en uno, mientras cada ser sentía latir el corazón del otro, dejando que sus alientos se mezclaran y se perdieran en palabras apasionadas. Ellos no se conocían, ellos no se habían visto antes, pero a pesar de eso, al sentir el contacto del cuerpo del otro, sabían que estaban destinados a conocerse: lo sentían en cada caricia dejada sobre la piel…

Lily volvió a ser consciente de sus actos al despertar, recostada contra el pecho de Genzo. Él, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, no dormía, y acariciaba la espalda desnuda de ella, y la besó en la frente cuando la chica dio señas de estar despierta.

- Tenía tantas ganas de hacerte esto desde que te vi.- suspiró Genzo.

- Me van a despedir por esto.- murmuró Lily.

- En ese caso… .- Genzo acarició la espalda de Lily.- Puedes quedarte conmigo un rato más…

- ¿Te volviste loco? ¿No tuviste suficiente?.- preguntó ella, atónita.

- Aún no.- sonrió él, con picardía.- Y me gustaría volver a repetirlo después.

Él soltó la liga que sujetaba el cabello de ella, y volvió a besarla en los labios, murmurando que le encantaba el largo cabello castaño de la joven. Lily sabía que la despedirían, pero a esas alturas, ya poco le importaba…

Taro se sorprendió mucho cuando se dio cuenta que Genzo jamás bajó a cenar. Misaki quiso buscar a su amigo en su habitación, pero nadie respondía y el carrito de servicio de las camareras seguía en la puerta. Mucho rato después, Wakabayashi al fin se dignó a contestar el teléfono, y Misaki se sorprendió cuando Genzo le dijo que estaba ocupado y que no estaría disponible en toda la noche. ¿Qué podría haber estado haciendo él para no bajar a cenar ni a convivir con sus compañeros? Taro no lo sabía, y quizás después lo descubriría, quizás no, pero en ese momento a él no le importaba, pues podría ir a buscar a Maderique para dar otro paseo a orillas del mar…

A partir de ese día, y durante el resto de la estancia de los jugadores japoneses en Cancún, el carrito de la limpieza se detenía, invariablemente, en la habitación 3222. Lily salía de madrugada de trabajar, pero nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz. Ella y Genzo hacían el amor en el primer lugar que se les pusiera enfrente, y disfrutaban de las maravillas de ese paraíso tropical, al abrigo de la noche. Durante el día, se miraban a escondidas, por pocos minutos, mientras ella terminaba sus labores. Y así transcurrieron los días, entre romances clandestinos y amores secretos, hasta el momento señalado en que los jugadores de Japón debían volver a su país. Ese día, Maderique les preguntó si su estancia había sido placentera.

- Fue mucho mejor de lo que pensé.- respondió Genzo, mirando de reojo a Lily, quien estaba por ahí cerca para decirle adiós de una manera muy disimulada.

- Yo también me la pasé increíble.- Taro le guiñó un ojo a Maderique.- Volveré el próximo año.

Los muchachos comenzaron a abordar el autobús que los llevaría al aeropuerto. Lily suspiró con mucha tristeza… La chica se dio la vuelta y prefirió alejarse, ya que no deseaba ver partir a Genzo… Pero entonces, alguien la tomó por la cintura y la arrastró hacia un lugar apartado.

- ¿Qué haces?.- preguntó Lily, sorprendida, al darse cuenta que se trataba de Wakabayashi.- Tu autobús está por irse.

- Vengo a decirte algo importante.- contestó él, con una sonrisa.- Y a pedirte que me esperes.

- ¿Qué cosa dices? ¿Qué te espere?.- se sorprendió Lily.- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Y qué me tienes qué decir?

- Compré una membresía.- Genzo sonreía de oreja a oreja.- Por eso te estoy pidiendo que me esperes.

- ¿Y en qué me afecta que hayas comprado una membresía?.- gruñó Lily.- ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

- ¿No entiendes?.- Genzo rió.- Te estoy pidiendo que aguardes por mi regreso, porque, al comprar la membresía, tendré que venir forzosamente dos veces por año a este hotel a tomarme unas merecidas vacaciones. ¿Qué opinas?

Lily, por toda respuesta, lo besó.

Y los jugadores de la selección japonesa jamás entenderían el por qué, de buenas a primeras, a Genzo Wakabayashi y a Taro Misaki se les hizo la costumbre de viajar a Cancún dos veces por año, a pasar sus vacaciones en el hotel Royal Beach Cancún… Pero dos chicas en México sí lo entendían…

Y muy bien…

**Fin. **

**Notas:**

- Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

- Maderique es un personaje creado por Maderique.

- Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

- El hotel _Royal Beach Canc__ú__n_ es invento mío.

- Este fanfic fue escrito entre los años 2006 y 2007. Su título original era _"Sex and the Beach"_, y contenía escenas muy explícitas, por lo que nunca fue publicado en FF. Ahora en el 2012, lo encontré entre mis archivos viejos y decidí editarlo para que fuese apto de ser publicado en este servidor.


End file.
